


My Name Is... {OriginTale}

by Elil_Waz_Here



Series: pasts best left forgotten [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), OriginTale, OriginTale - AU, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elil_Waz_Here/pseuds/Elil_Waz_Here
Summary: Hullo! this is an UnderTale AU that I created called OriginTale, pretty much a place where all my headcanons and backstories thrive in general chaos. This particular fic "introduces" the human souls! :D Mainly because they aren't going to be mentioned much in the main fic.
Series: pasts best left forgotten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777591
Collections: Elil's UnderTale AUs, OriginTale





	1. ♡•Nirvana - {Patience Soul}•♡

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic that i originally had posted on Wattpad, but i plan on moving all my writing over to here, so here we go i guess. this'll start off with the human souls and eventually work its way through the entire cast, including ocs.  
> \---  
> Just some heads up, all the og human souls die, as in canon and some(/most) characters have nicknames/actual names not used in UT :)  
> \---  
> (TW : light description of injuries, implied death)

Dear All reading this,  
Greetings and salutations!

So I recently was gifted this journal by some 'Gaster' guy, and it had a note attached talking about how I should introduce myself... I'm not sure who this person is, but they don't seem like an evil spirit trying to possess me so I'm going to do this fun little intro thing when I'm not helping Miss. Toriel bake or when I'm otherwise bored!  
:)  
My name is Nirvana Periwinkle, though my friends used to just call me Peri. I am 16 years old and I live in the oldest city in this mountain with my Tutor/Mother, Miss. Toriel.  
I've been here for around 2 years now actually, and it's quite fun to hang around with Blook when I'm bored of wandering around randomly or re-reading a book for the umpteenth time. (Ps, if you ever end up in the underground then make sure to try a ghost sandwich, if you can, before you leave. They're actually rather delicious.)  
:)  
My favourite colour is Turquoise, not periwinkle like some assume. My favourite food is avocado toast, with butterscotch pie quickly becoming a close second place. I even managed to try a taste of snail pie one night. I would not recommend it, sweetness and snails do not go together, unsurprisingly... My most apparent hobby is probably reading all of Miss. Toriel's books and then quizzing her on them, and my least apparent would be having long talks with Blook while we search for non-purple tinted rocks and stones.  
I do also adore the puzzles system down here. Imagine crosswords, Sudoku and word jumbles but on a bigger scale with more unique twists and turns embedded into them. Perhaps I should stay here instead of trying to figure out how I could leave... I could always become a puzzles expert and maker instead of a rocket engineer...  
:)  
Oh well, I suppose I'll sleep on that decision for now. After all, tomorrow I go on my rounds to check the safety of all the puzzles. I might take this with me actually, something seems to be telling me to...  
Could it possibly be this 'Gaster' fellow?

\----------------------------------------------------------

help me  
i fell and really hurt myself on a hidden rock i canr breath well of talk  
my leg feels badly broken and i dont rhink i can open my eye properly  
i lost mu ribbon and toy kmife nearby if you can find thrm after im safe then thank you.  
i think im going to pass out soon. i hope i dont.  
I might not wake up.  
au revoir for now, ill talk once i wake up later  
now im going ro sleep until someone finds me.  
I just need to be patient.  



	2. ♡•Timber - {Bravery Soul}•♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 down! :D  
> \---  
> maybe at the end of this whole thing i'll do a qna with them? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW : light description of injuries, implied death,spiders, blood)

Journal.

So hey... I guess?  
I found this book lying around the ruins and apparently the other kid who got a hold of it is dead now? I've decided that I'm brave though, and no random spooky book will stop that! Right now I'm hiding out in the SnowTown's Inn (pretty comfy bed for the price by the way) and I suppose I'm gonna introduce myself to whoever ends up reading this? Whelp... here we go!  
:/  
My name is Timber, Timber Wolf Jax, and I am 14 years old right now. My 15th birthday is meant to be next month, so I hope I can stay brave for that long until I get out of here. My favourite colour is probably orange, like the orange the oranges are... reaally nice orange.  
:/  
Right now I'm camping out in SnowTown, which would be pretty sweet if I had, oh I don't know... a jumper that fit properly maybe? Uhhh... My favourite food is the Cinnabuns they sell here, though the spider bake sale in the Old City has some good Spider Cider. The only bad part about the Cider was the spider legs... but if ya got guts you can eventually overcome your situation and not find a single leg in your drink!  
I enjoy making snow poffs and snow angles I suppose, and the talking snowman asked if I could bring a piece of him for the surface when I leave so now I have snow in my pocket... The skeletons are causing me hassle... I need to make it out of here but the shorter one is still standing close by, like outside the b  
:/  
OH HE'S SEEN ME! UMM... I suppose I should put this thing down and go talk to him, huh? I'll be right back.

\----------------------------------------------------------

So umm... I'm back, and he wants to fight me for my soul. It's a magic fight so I'm going to leave my glove in the weird box nearby the shop...  
Oh goodness I'm nervous right now... no. Be strong. You'll do fine! LET'S GO BEAT US A SKELETON! WOO!

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

That uh was a mistake. I have a pretty deep wound across my thigh and there's a lot of blood coming out.  
I've eaten a Cinnabun and now It seems better. I'm still not sure though, we'll check in later.

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

So I've had a bath and cleaned all my wounds and now I'm going to dash through the forest to avoid the tall loud skeleton on the main pathway... Him and the smaller one, I think they could be related... or it could just me assuming because they're both skeletons they're related.

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

f o u n d h i m  
he was a brave kid after all... brave, stupid, and so very weak  
hey to the next person i suppose? either way, see ya round amigo

**Author's Note:**

> this has no upload schedule, i already failed @ my bnha fic on that front, so now both of those'll be updated when and if i want to/theyre done :)


End file.
